


Suspended in Motion

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Loves Magnus' Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Horny Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane's Suspenders, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Live Together, Making Out, Post-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, Warlock Mentor Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: But that would have to wait until Magnus finished his call, so Alec settled down against the back of the couch and watched his boyfriend move across the loft. He liked this side of Magnus. Dressed to the nines still from their date, talking about goblin spit and sheep guts, while sipping expensive wine.Or:Magnus has to interrupt a date to help a young Warlock, and Alec distracts himself with Magnus' everything.





	Suspended in Motion

“I’m just walking in, let me see if I can dig up my copy,” Magnus said into his phone. It had been buzzing with texts for almost their entire walk from the restaurant, so when it rang with their home in sight, Magnus had taken the call apologetically. 

“It’s Mariken,” he said to Alec.

“She okay?” Alec asked, holding the door to the lobby open for Magnus. Mariken was one of the young warlocks Magnus mentored. She’d come into her powers at sixteen and had promptly run away from her family. She’d been homeless for almost two years before Magnus took her under his wings. Alec would never mind one of Magnus’ protégées interrupting their date. But he liked Mariken–she was nice, if a little shy–and he wanted her to be okay.

“Let me check,” Magnus lipped at him. “But I think so.” He snapped his fingers to unlock the wards. 

“Are your wards up?” Magnus asked Mariken. “That’s always the first step to check after a magical mishap, cucumber.” He sounded soothing rather than worried, so Alec figured it was safe to put away his jacket. No need to end their night with a rescue-mission. 

"Drink?" Alec mouthed soundlessly at Magnus, who nodded in agreement and made a beeline for his library.

While Magnus looked through his library, Alec poured them both a glass of red wine. It was a nice evening, they could enjoy the rest of it on the balcony once Magnus had figured out how to help Mariken. Magnus smiled at him when Alec gave him the glass. “Mmmm. So, the moment you added the venom, the potion ate its way through the mortar?” 

Alec would offer to take off Magnus' coat while he was calling, but Magnus didn’t stand still long enough to do that, gesturing with the hand holding the glass of wine, moving all around the room. He was wearing Alec’s favorite coat as well, a dark blue one that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders, with golden details on the back, and big golden buttons that were easy to open. 

There was nothing to it but to enjoy the view and watch Magnus be in his element, helping young warlocks with their magical education.

“See darling, any potion using vampire venom as one of the key ingredients needs to be mixed in a container made out of either wood or a metal alloy containing at least 24% silver, but no more than 47%. Electrum works particularly well.”

Magnus took a sip while listening to Mariken explain her reasoning for using the apparently subpar mortar. His throat bobbed, Adam's-apple catching the streetlight coming in through the windows. Alec wanted to unbutton his collar and bite his neck a little. He was so beautiful. 

But that would have to wait until Magnus finished his call, so Alec settled down against the back of the couch and watched his boyfriend move across the loft. He liked this side of Magnus. Dressed to the nines still from their date, talking about goblin spit and sheep guts, while sipping expensive wine. He was a galaxy of contradictions, spreading stardust and light wherever he went.  

“It’s crucial that you clean them yourself, Mariken. It’s the only way to be certain they’re sterile, you can’t trust goblins with that, they consider the earth as part of themselves, so it can never be unclean. It’s a big part of their philosophy.”

Not a day went by when Alec wasn’t amazed by the sheer and seemingly ever-expanding knowledge Magnus’ possessed. Sure, he’d checked the book Mariken had used as a reference, but he hadn’t looked at it once, but instead doled out advice based on his vast experience.

Magnus was a marvel.

And so fucking sexy. Alec would never get enough of looking at him. Every time Magnus made a turn, the suspenders hanging loose on his hips swerved. They kept catching Alec’s eyes, the movement accentuating the fluid movement of Magnus’ hips, the gold lining caressing the musculature of his thighs. Magnus must have figured him out, because he was wearing his favorite pants to go with his favorite coat. They were dark and tight, with a shimmering lining that went all the way down his legs. He’d quietly dubbed them the sex pants, because Magnus was sex on legs in them, and every time he wore them, all Alec could think of was Magnus wrapping his legs around him.

They were distracting on the best days. But the suspenders increased their sex-appeal ten-fold, so Alec’s brain kept short-circuiting.

They were suspenders, they were a tool to hold up pants–although Alec had never noticed Magnus actually wearing them how you were supposed to–they shouldn’t be this sexy.

But maybe this was part of Magnus’ magic, how he made everything he touched a little extraordinary, simply by being Magnus.

Alec licked his lips, took another sip of his wine. Magnus was standing with his back to him, swaying his hips while he explained to Mariken the best way to grind down Copay caterpillars. Alec wanted to grab his hips and grind against him, but that probably wasn’t what Magnus was talking about.

He uncrossed his legs, settled down against the couch a little more comfortable.

Magnus' ass was framed by the suspenders, accentuating every curve  Alec wanted to map with his hands. He could go over there, pull Magnus’ ass against his thigh by those beckoning hips, press his mouth against his neck, try to distract him from his phone call. Mariken was young, she would understand that sometimes people were too attractive to resist. He’d make it up to her later, but now Alec just really needed to get his hands-

“You’re staring,” Magnus said, interrupting Alec’s daydreaming.

When he looked up, Magnus was smirking at him, the look in his eyes terribly self-satisfied. His phone was nowhere in sight.

Alec shrugged and waved at Magnus with his wine-glass. “You’re you.” It came out low and a little hoarse. 

“Alexander,” he said. “You flatterer.”

“I’ve been told that could get me everywhere.” Alec took another sip from his glass and put it on the table. He waved at Magnus again. “You can’t wear those pants and then expect me not to look. I’m appreciating your effort.”

“I see,” Magnus said. He slowly made his way over to Alec, ditching his empty glass on the way. His suspenders seemed to be dancing.

Alec spread his legs a little in anticipation, but Magnus stopped right out of reach.

“I did promise I’d put in the effort,” Magnus said. 

“You always do,” Alec grunted. He looked at Magnus standing there, smiling at him, swaying a little and felt the familiar wave of love and affection crash over him. “Come here so I can kiss you.”

Magnus came one little step closer, but it was enough for Alec to be able to grab those enticing suspenders. He pulled on them a little, but not enough to get Magnus anywhere where he didn’t want to go. An encouragement, an invitation rather than a demand. Alec pulled Magnus closer, one little dancing step at a time.

“Mariken okay?” he asked. Magnus arched his brow at how low and husky his voice was, but Alec didn’t care. Magnus had that effect on him from the beginning.

“She’s fine. Beginners’ mistake. She’s going to start over tomorrow.” Magnus stroked his finger down Alec’s chest, let it trail almost down to his pants, where he couldn’t reach anymore.

Alec pulled softly on the suspenders again, merely flexing his fingers, the fabric ever so slowly gliding through his fingers. “So it’s just us now,” he murmured.

“Just us,” Magnus said, finally stepping into the space between Alec’s legs.

Alec finally really grabbed the suspenders and pulled Magnus close enough to kiss. Magnus’ hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him close in turn, and for a moment the whole world was reduced to the warmth and taste of Magnus’ lips. Then Magnus bit his bottom lip and the world turned sideways for a moment.

Alec groaned and buried his hands into Magnus’ hips, fingers still entwined with the suspenders.    
Magnus’ hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his neck, under his shirt sliding up the naked skin of his back. Alec could only hold on for the ride, giving back as good as he could, fingers kneading Magnus’ ass.

Magnus pushed even closer, groin grinding against Alec’s, much like Alec had imagined doing earlier. They were both hard, cocks rubbing against each other through their pants. 

When Magnus pulled away, Alec was nearly dizzy with desire. 

“I think this calls for far less clothing, and maybe a softer surface.”

Alec groaned again, buried his head against Magnus’ neck. He really, really wanted to get Magnus naked, but he also didn’t want to move, didn’t want this perfect moment to be over.

“I really like these,” he said, voice wrecked, pulling on the suspenders.

“So I noticed,” Magnus said, a little breathless himself. “Imagine how much you’ll like pulling me to our bed.”

Alec bit softly at the hollow under Magnus’ Adam’s apple, pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his throat.

“That I can do,” he said and swiveled them around, hands on Magnus’ hips. He kissed Magnus’ mouth, a little sloppy and wet, and made his way backward to the bedroom, keeping Magnus close by his suspenders. 

The beauty of moments like this was that there were always more moments to come.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with the way Magnus' wears his suspenders since the beginning, but the season finale really got me going, hot damn!
> 
> [Crossposted to tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/164723876685/suspended-in-motion-by-pameluke-janoda).
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! It's a long, long hiatus and I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
